Let us infiltrate that group that nobody likes' 'Akatsuki' ' Yeah them
by TheOppositeTwins
Summary: Twins, Sia and Muse get a mission from the Hokage to infiltrate the Akatsuki, the organsation their half brother Hidan is in. While Sia is techinically a minature Hidan, Muse tends to keep to herself around strangers. They must chose where their loyalty lie The Akatsuki, their Village or their kind. DeidaraxOC, ItachixOC, HidanxOC in later chapters
1. It was bound to happen

I dont own Naruto or the Akatsuki but i do own Sia and Muse

This is one of my first fanfictions so sorry if its not very good.

* * *

I stared at the piles of bodies scattered around the village i knew so well. Blood pooled around them soaking their clothes. I wasnt surprised that this had happened, i had seen it a mile off. With the village becoming at tourist site he would act like this.

" Well what a nice surpirse, we come to visit our brother to find that he killed nearly everyone in the village!" My younger twin laughed, Sia's purple eyes shone happily at the sight before us.

" We knew alot of these people Sia, we shouldnt be happy at seeing their dead bodies at our feets" I activated my Byakugan scanning the village for our brother without any luck.

" Don't be so boring, after the way they treated us, they deserved it" She yawned " Where is our idiot brother anyway?"

" Right here" A man we knew so well stepped out of the shadows, he was drenched head to toe in thick blood. " Miss me"

"Brother! I've missed you so much!" Sia squealed happily pulling Hidan into a hug.

" What about you Muse? Miss me?" Hidan grinned as Sia finally let go of him.

" Yeah, where is Mimi?" I watched as Hidan frowned " You better not have killed her 'cause if you did.."

Hidan cut me off " Relax i didnt kill her, i knew you would over react if i did"

" Yeah screaming and tearing into pieces is over reacting when you killed my best friend!" I glared at my older brother, he is such a fool.

" She's at her house cowering in the corner"

" You killed her parents in front of her didn't you?" I was relived that he hadnt killed Mimi, but it was likely he killed her parents.

" Yeah.." My brother had a twisted evil mind which Sia also had, i wonder if im the only sane one in this family. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

" Your really twisted, you know that?"

" Of course ask the villagers" He gestured to the piles of bodies and laughed at his little 'joke'

" I would if they werent dead! Sia im going to find Mimi, you coming?" I turned to Sia who was poking a villager with her blade.

" Yep, bye Hidan, save some for me next time okay?" We watched as Hidan sank back into the shadows saying " will do"


	2. An amazing entrance Or maybe not

I do not own naruto but I do own muse and Sia

* * *

Its been four years since Hidan killed almost every one in Yugakure but fortunately the village has got back on its feet and is now a great place to spend your spare time. A lot has happened in the past four years.

Sasuke left the village.

Naruto went train with Jaraiya

Me and Sia are both highly respected jounin.

Sakura and Ino are medical ninjas under Lady Tsunade.

The criminal orginsation have started capturing the tailed beast hosts.

My best friend is now the Kazkage.

Anyway back to the present.

Sia groaned as we walked up the steep steps toward the Hokage's office. Though my sister is a skilled ninja she is extremely lazy and Impatient.

" You know this wouldn't of happened if you didn't go sacrificing prisoners every other weekend" I said to Sia. She frowned at me.

" Well sorry but Jashin needs his sacrifices!" Sia argues, challenging me to carry on.

" Just stating a fact calm down, your temper is almost as bad as Hidan's" I hold my hands up in defence. Sia just scowled and stomped angrily up the stairs. Within minutes of walking we arrived at the office door, being twins and all we had similar ideas. I looked at Sia, she looked at me I nodded. We went to kick the door but hit something soft which went flying across the room. Next thing we knew Sasori of the Akatsuki stood in front of us blade pointed at our necks.

" Aarrgghhhh! He's Alive! Sound the alarms" Sia shouted loudly running around in circles, hands waving in the air.

" Shut up! It's just Kunkouros puppet!" Shouted a furious Temari , a girl me and Sia had gotten to know since the chunnin exams. While all that was going on, I had made my self useful and decided to help to 'object' we had kicked across the room. Sat down in a daze was the Kazekage, Gaara. I held my hand out to him and helped him up.

" Sorry bout that Gaara, Sia is just a bit excited that's all" I smiled at him ignoring Sia's attempt of blaming me for kicking down Gaara. After Gaara had got some sense knocked into him by Naruto we had become quite close.

"what are you doing here?" Sia asked Gaara after calming down.

" we have business" Temari answered still shooting death glares at Sia for kicking down her brother " That isn't yours " she added sharply.

Being the good older sister I am, I stand up for her.

" Yes love business " I said but Temari only snorted.

" With who may I ask?"

" With the lazy genius Shikamaru of course" Sia chirped smirking at Temari who flushed bright red.

" Wha.. What?!" She yelled.

" I saw him at the BBQ place earlier, I bet he's still there" I said, Sia smirked at me getting the idea.

" I have business to attend to, which is extremely important to the Kazekage isn't that right Gaara?" Temari said as she edged towards the door.

Gaara frowned in confusion and said " No,you insisted on coming when i said i was going to the leaf"

Me and Sia burst out laughing at Temari's embrassed expression and Gaara's inability to take a hint.

" Bye Temari have fun on your business trip" Sia laughed as Temari stormed out of the room. " Shikatema forever!" She added receiving a shut it Sia which are quite common. Gaara let out a small laugh while me and Sia were laughing.

" Has anyone noticed that I'm here?" Kunkuro asked after we had finished laughing.

" No your to strange to be noticed" Sia joked but this caused Kunkuro to sit a corner muttering things along th line of ' no appreciates me'. Feeling sorry for him, I went over I gave him a hug.

" Sia! Don't be mean to poor Kunkuro!" I said sending a soft glare her way. " You know that you love him really"

" See crow I told you people love us" Kunkuro said lifting up his puppet and talking to it like it was real. Sia looked at him strangly but shook the thought away.

" That is why you friends don't hang round with you In public " Sia remarked about him talking to his puppets.

" I don't think it's weird, his puppets are like my flute and your scythe" I said trying to stand up for him.

" Yes, but we don't talk to them now do we?"

" No but... We talk to our summons"

" That's Because they are alive and can talk back" I sign there was no way I was going to win this fight.

" Ow!" Me and Sia both turned our attention to Gaara who had cut his finger on a broken glass. I guess he still wasn't used to being with Out Shakaku.

" This just hasnt been your week has it? First you get beat by an akatsuki member, die, revived and now kicked across the room by two annoying idiotic twins" I say using my medical ninjutsu to heal the cut.

" Your not annoying but your sister is " Gaara said blushing slightly, you could barerly see it. Unfortunatly for him Sia notcied and decided to tease him.

" Hey! What is it with you and Temari? Your both head over heels in love with someone!" Sia said laughing when Gaaras face turned a bright red.

" Who I'm a head over heels for Sia?"Gaara asked eyes narrowing.

" My sister" She said now howling with laughter, Sia was always laughing even laughing at things that weren't funny. Like the time she cute Hidan's head off when she was six. Lucky for Hidan who was immortal by that time and survived.

" GIRLS!" Shouted the Hokage " I have..."

" Before you say anything can I say something?" Sia asked

" Go a head" Tsunade nodded.

" It..


	3. Mission?

I dont own Naruto but i do own Muse and Sia

"I DIDNT DO IT!Well i did... BUT JASHIN NEEDS HIS SACRIFICES!" Sia shrieked loudly, causing both me and Gaara to cover our ears however Tsunade didnt move a muscle. As Sia fell silent, Tsunade pulled somthing out of her ears. Earplugs. She was getting better at predicting Sia everyday, since shes in trouble everyday. I rolled my eyes at her.

" Are you done?" Tsunade asked picking up and sipping at her tea... or thats what it looked like but im not so sure.

" yes..." Sia murmered looking at the floor, with in embrassment because Tsunade hadnt listened to a word she said.

" This time your not in trouble because you actually looked who was being sentenced to death this time though i dont agree with your methods" Sia signed in relief, but Tsunade carried on. " Next time you will be in deep trouble, just because your one of the best shinobi doesnt mean you can do what you want"

" Fine! Send me on more assaination missions then" Sia practically ordered, Tsunade shot her a glare but nodded. Deciding this had gone on long enough i spoke up.

" If Sia isnt in trouble then what are we here for?" I asked.

" A mission, what else do you come here for?" Tsunade said, causing me and Sia to remember what we normally come here for.

" To annoy you" Sia said.

" To taunt Naruto about still being a genin" I said.

" To see me when i visit" Gaara said smiling.

" Wow! This is new, Gaara smiled a smile that wasnt creepy and he didnt kill anybody first" Sia said, Gaara looked instantly sad at her remark. I gave Gaara a hug.

" That was cruel! It wasnt his fault that Shakaku was blood-thirsty and took advantage of him!" I scolded Sia still holding my best friend in the world." And that was a long time ago"

" Four years is barely a long time ago" Sia shrugged. I let go of Gaara getting ready to argue with her.

" He is the Kazekage Sia! Treat him with more respect" Said a voice, me and Sia blinked in surprise.

" Oh, your still here" Sia said in a surprised voice.

" You forgot i was here?!" Yelled Kunkuro" How could you forget that someone is in the same room as you?"

" Its easy really.." Sia began before Tsunade cut her off.

" We're are going off topic again, you are here because i have an mission that will interest you" Sia grinned hoping for at least an A-rank mission. I didnt mind what type it was as long as we got out of this village.

" It is an S-rank mission and extremely dangerous" Both me and Sia lifted our heads in surprise, we have been on plenty of S-rank missions but from the tone of her voice it really was dangerous. " You will infiltrate the Akatsuki, in whatever way possible. Gaara is here to tell you about the Akarsuki member he battled."

" I'm guessing you want us for this mission because of Hidan correct?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. Akatsuki or not he was my brother i refuse to hurt him in anyway.

" Correct, I think Hidan will trust you immediately and convince the leader to allow you to join" Tsunade said ignoring our shocked expressions. She.. wants us to join?

" You want us to join the Akatsuki! Are you crazy!" Sia shouted," Why send two ninja who know everything about their village into the enemie's hands? They would know we were spies the moment they lay eyes on us!" I didnt join in, i knew our Hokage wasnt that stupid. It was most likely she had a trick up her sleeve.

" I'm registering you two as missing nins for killing prisioners with high information."Tsunade explained further after our confused expressions" Of course only Me, Gaara, you two, Kunkuro,Temari and Kakashi will know that this is just part of your mission."

" A good plan, apart from the fact that bounty hunters will be chasing us. We already have a huge bounty as it is, i dont want it raising any more" I said, I hate having a huge bounty on our heads. We get attacked all the time and that will only increase if we go along with this plan.

" It will be worth it though, we would be able to defeat the Akatsuki and save the hidden villages." Gaara nodded at Tsunade's choice of words though he looked concerned.

" We will be fine Gaara, dont worry" I said reasuring him.

" I'll live" Sia said happily, she like Hidan is immortal if you didnt already know.

" No do accept or not?"

Me and Sia grinned at each other. " We accept"

" Excellent"


	4. An hour What to do?

I dont own Naruto but I do own Muse, Sia and Cleo

Me and Sia were at home getting ready for our mission, packing things like Kunai, Shuriken and summoning scrolls. I picked up my right shoe and opened the compartment on the heel revealing a knife, I quickly dipped it into the pot of poison carefully to avoid getting it onto my hands. This poison would just make the opponent go to sleep for around six to twelve hours unless an antidote was supplied.

I looked up at Sia, who was sharpening her scythe to perfection, it shone in the light of the lamp.

" Do you think it will work?" I asked Sia, I didn't get a reply. " Sia?"

" I don't know, Hidan knows we are extremely loyal to our village. He knows you wouldn't leave because of my mistakes. On top of that we have also been attacked by the Akatsuki several times asking for us to join, and them trying to force us when we refused. We've killed them every time. They would find it suspicious that we would suddenly ask to join them" Sia said not looking up from her weapon.

" Do you think what we do here will affect our positions?" I asked the worry showing in my voice.

" No, what we do here has nothing to do with them. They would consider this as training to deal with difficult situations." Sia said, she was smart when she wanted to be. Though she's extremely lazy and doesn't use her brains like Shikamaru.

I went to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I stood up and walked out of the living room, to open the door. I reached the door and looked through the window, i smirked when I saw Shikamaru with Temari. I opened the door.

" Soooo Temari did you finish you 'business'?" I laughed at Temari's glaring face and Shikamaru's confused one." The genius is confused" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of troublesome women.

" Sometimes your worst than Sia with your endless teasing" Temari said.

From the living room Sia laughed and shouted " I taught her well"

" Now what are you doing here?" I asked, I noticed a scroll in Shikamaru's hand and raised a eyebrow.

" Tsunade asked me to drop this off to you two" Shikamaru said handing me the scroll.

" Did she ask you to do that after your date?" Both Shikamaru and Temari blushed, I smiled." I guess I win the bet then"

Shikamaru lifted his head " What bet?"

" Shikatema or Shikaino" I said simply " It's was a game me, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Sia played. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura voted Shikaino while me and Sia voted Shikatema."

" Who said we were going out?!" Shrieked Temari while Shikamaru said " You made a bet on who i would end up with?"

" Yes, yes we did" Said Sia as she walked to join us at the door. " It was just a joke though, we didn't really think there would be a winner"

" Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he walked away with Temari close behind him.

" Shikatema!" Sia and me sang when they we were sure they couldn't hear us.

" Well what's in the scroll?" Sia asked nudging me. I slowly unfolded the scroll revealing mission details.

" It says: You have an hour to leave the leaf and begin your mission, we expect information on the Akatsuki within two weeks. Destroy this scroll" I tossed the scroll to Sia, which she burned with her fire style chakra. " Well talk about short notice, I thought we were leaving tomorrow!"

I ran into the living room and began packing everything I needed, closely followed by Sia.

" Calm down, we have an hour" Sia said calmly.

" Yes we do but to make this story more believable lets go and create some chaos" I laugh evilly "I've always wanted to do something, now's the time to do it" I could tell Sia knew what I was going to do, it made her laugh as well.

" Let's go and destroy..."

" Noooooo! Not the Hyuga mansion!" Screamed Hiashi. Me and Sia laughed from the sidelines, some of the Hyugas looked down on me because I wasn't from their clan but had the Byakugan. This was my revenge. We had painted rainbows and unicorns all over the mansion, we dyed everything pink but since I was friends with Hinata and Neji I left their rooms alone.

" I kind of like it" Said Hanabi, Hinata's sister. Neji was twitching and Hinata was giggling while Hiashi was fuming with rage. Jumping off the tree we were hidden in, we landed in front of them.

" That is what you get for looking down on my Byakugan!" I laughed " The only room different from this is Hanabi's we turned everything gothic!" Hanabi's smile faded.

" Bye Hinata, Bye Neji, I hope you enjoy life without us!" Sia said cheerfully.

" What do you mean?" Neji's eyes narrowed, me and Sia looked at each other and I replied.

" We got kicked out of the village thanks to Sia here" I gestured to Sia, hopefully they wouldn't see through our act.

" Before you ask, I slaughtered several important possibly innocent prisoners. Tsunade had had enough." Sia said completing the act perfectly.

" I.I.. Know .. yo-you wouldnt.. do tha-that" Hinata stuttered, next to a stunned Neji.

" Well she did, say goodbye to everyone will you? We will try to keep in touch" I smiled at my two friends and waved goodbye before using a jutsu to teleport me and Sia out of there.

The jutsu took us outside of the village.

" What do we do now?" I asked Sia.

" Track down Hidan" Sia said before gesturing to my summoning scroll.

" You want to use Cleo and the pack?" Sia nodded. I pulled out my scroll and unfolded it, I quickly bit my thumb and drew it across the scroll." Summoning!"

Before us appeared a pack of wolves, the leader stood in front. Her fur was a snowy white but had long green hair tied in a pony at the back of her head. She had grass green eyes with green and gold matching armour.

She bowed her head, as did the rest of the wolves " What is it?"

" We need you to track down Hidan" I replied, she tilted her head in confusion.

" Why do you need to find that fool?" She asked not very happy at the fact that he had to go near him.

" For a very important mission" Sia said crossing her arms" Now go shoo, go find him"

Cleo turned her back to Sia and faced me. " I take orders from Muse not you" I signed, I hope they won't fight again.

" Yes well listen her Miss-I'm- The- Best.." I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

" Sia shut up" I looked towards my wolves " Separate into groups, track down Hidan then come find us. Only attack if it's between life and death"

" Okay"

" Thank you" I said as they split into groups and charged off trying to find Hidan's scent.

" I really hate that wolf..." Sia muttered as we began walking down the road.


End file.
